


Bigger is Cuter

by Oh_My (OhDearIGuessThisIsWhatIDeserve)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearIGuessThisIsWhatIDeserve/pseuds/Oh_My
Summary: A brief story about Eddie and V considering getting a pet.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Venom-X-Change-2020





	Bigger is Cuter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Hmm.. Eddie, we should get a pet.**

Eddie was interrupted in the middle of typing a sentence.

“What?”

**We’d like to get a pet, because it would be nice to have something else living in the apartment. Other than us, and the mold.**

“That’s not true, there’s Jeremy.” Eddie replied, in mock indignation on behalf of Jeremy.

Jeremy, of course, being the sad little plant Eddie kept on the windowsill.

**Jeremy doesn’t count. Besides, they are almost dead. You haven’t been watering them enough.**

Eddie looks over to the windowsill where Jeremy is kept. The accusation seems to, indeed, be correct. Eddie crosses his arms and leans back in his seat. 

“Well, I guess that sort of shows a point, doesn’t it? If we can’t take care of a small plant. What makes you think it’d be appropriate for us to take in another living creature?”

**You’re not completely hopeless Eddie. You take care of us.**

“That’s not exactly the same, Vee.”

**But it is something, Eddie.** **_We_ ** **are important.**

“Yeah, to  _ us _ . But taking care of another living creature shouldn’t be about  _ us _ , bud. It’s a responsibility. And it would be on us to make sure they live the best life possible.”

**You sound like a nagging parent.**

“And how would you know what a nagging parent sounds like?”

**Your memories.**

“Jokes on you, my dad wouldn’t pay enough attention to me to nag.”

**That makes us sad, Eddie.**

“Yeah. Let’s- uh- steer back on course.” Eddie clears his throat, “What kind of pet would you even be interested in?”

**I’ve been learning more about the various creatures your planet seems to inhabit.**

“Uh-huh.”

**And there are creatures that pique our interest.**

“Oh god.”

**They can be fairly low maintenance, and we can relate to them.**

“How?”

**They are cute.**

“Uh.”

**They can frighten people.**

“Hmmm..”

**They stick out their tongues.**

“Ah.”

**And they are awesome.**

“Very helpful.”

Eddie silently thinks through the various animals that V could be talking about. “Are you sure this is a  _ legal _ pet?”

**Not talking about anteaters, Eddie.**

“Just checking.”

**Your final hint is that they eat prey whole.**

. . . “Do you mean snakes, Vee?”

**YES! They sleep all day, they get up at night to feed. They enjoy warm, cozy, dark, and secluded places. And most don’t like being around their own kind.**

“Ah, yes. And we are also limbless.”

**That does not apply, Eddie.**

“I know, I’m making a joke.”

**Terrible joke.**

“Thanks, hon.”

**You’re welcome.**

Eddie shakes his head, “If you’re serious about this. First of all, do you know how much this would cost? What kind of snake? There are multiple KINDS of snakes–”

**–We want a burmese python.**

“A‒ Vee, you know those get huge, right?”

**Yes.**

Eddie gets secondhand fondness. The hypothetical images of him and V handling a tiny baby snake that grows 15-21 feet long are involuntarily flashed through his mind.

“Well, I guess it’s lucky for you that I don’t mind snakes that much. Though I’m not quite sure yet how I feel about one of that size.”

**We know you don’t mind, we’re inside your head.**

“There’s still the issue of  _ cost _ , bud.”

**They’re not too expensive.**

“Probably not the snake itself. But the set up, the food and stuff.” Eddie rubs at the back of his head. Now completely distracted from work, he opens a new tab on his laptop’s browser to do some research.

Somehow, his other has worked their way into having him genuinely considering getting a pet snake.

_ Though it’s not like I put up much of a fight. _ Eddie grants.

―

If Eddie were to be honest, V isn’t wrong. There has been emptiness in the air, with no one else living in the apartment besides him and V. It isn’t loneliness, per se. (He could never feel lonely, when his other is with him.) It’s a sort of longing for activity. 

The emptiness used to be filled with energy, when their bond was still new. The connection was strong, but still a bit unstable. A few wires still needed to settle. Eddie lived through a haze of confusion, distress, and excitement. 

They have mostly recovered from the culture shocks by now. (Though it’s likely there are still things to discover.) They’ve settled into this unspoken contentment, warmth, understanding, and belonging.

But without the buzz of chaos, Eddie is starting to notice the emptiness again.

Sure, they keep in contact with Anne and Dan. They’ll even visit each other every so often. But temporary guests don’t exactly make up for the lack of life besides their own. (And perhaps the microbes.)

Eddie also  _ wanted _ a pet snake before. Not a burmese python, but maybe something more reasonably sized. Though Anne personally wasn’t a huge fan of the concept, and it wasn’t like he urgently wanted to keep one. So he was more than willing to respect her concerns, and hasn’t really thought about the idea for years.

Eddie wonders how V was able to dredge up those wishes, given how far gone they were. Assuming those ideas in the past is what gave rise to their prompt.

_ Maybe they just learned more about snakes and thought it would be cool. _ Eddie considered.

―

“A two hundred pound, twenty feet snake would be hard to handle, Vee.”

**We’d help you handle them, Eddie. And protect you if anything went wrong.**

“Still, we’re also going to need a large set up; Maintain a clean enclosure; Worry about getting food appropriate for their size.”

**We can definitely help obtain food for them, Eddie.**

Eddie can feel V’s mischievous toothy grin at the idea. He rolls his eyes. “We can’t go steal from a farm every time they’re hungry.”

**Yes we can.**

“Technically yes. Ethically no. 

My point is, a snake like a Burmese python is a lot of work, a lot of risk. And most concerning, a lot of money. Which is something we don’t really have, bud.”

Eddie can feel their disappointment weigh heavy in his gut. V likes to sulk there.

“ _ But _ .”

V shifts back up his body so fast, that it almost makes him feel a bit dizzy.

“Maybe if we save up for a good set up.

Somewhere in the future, we could look at a ball python?”

**Author's Note:**

> They end up getting a Kenyan sand boa, and name her Mayhem.


End file.
